izbet y Piccolo 9 Memoria 7 Amanda Supay
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas.


Izbet: Que linda jovencita ¿Es Amanda, verdad?

Piccolo: Sí.

Izbet: Mi niña hermosa...

Recuerdo

Yun ya lleva un tiempo en la escuela, solo se junta con el joven su amiga Bet, todos los demás lo miran raro por su color de piel y su altura, incluso Marcos prefiere mantenerse apartado de él. Hay un tipo que lo molesta donde lo encuentra.

Héctor: Acá viene el "Príncipe" de nuestra escuela - hace una grotesca reverencia.

Bet: No le hagas caso, sigamos.

Héctor: Se esconde en las faldas de las mujeres, está acostumbrado, total sólo tiene mamá.

Yun: Yo te enseñaré...

Bet: No hagas nada, por favor - él se contiene, recuerda que no debe llamar la atención, pero cada día le cuesta más aguantar a esos idiotas.

Héctor: ¿Sabes al menos quien puede ser tu padre? Pregúntale a tu hermana, la vi pidiendo dinero fuera del Mall.

Bet: No tiene hermanos.

Héctor: Anda y verás si miento. Su padre anda dejando *guachos por todo el mundo, sólo eres otro del que tuvo que hacerse cargo su mamita. * Guacho: forma despectiva de decir que alguien no tiene padre.

Su amiga tiene que llevárselo antes que golpee al otro, había olvidado este incidente, hasta que al salir del Centro Comercial con Bet, ve a una jovencita, pelo rubio claro, ojos violeta, de piel verde, algo más claro que él, pero verde al fin y al cabo. Bet lo llama, al voltear para hablarle la pierde de vista. Apenas vuelva a su casa busca las fotografías de su abuela, su cabello también era rubio, y sus ojos violetas ¿Será que sus padres tuvieron una niña...? ¿Y por qué no está con ellos? Sabe que cuando destruyeron el Planeta Namek estuvieron todos en la Tierra por un tiempo pero fue hace muchos más años de los que tiene la joven, tal vez sea descendiente de alguno de ellos... Dende... no... ni pensarlo... decide por el momento mantener el secreto, va durante varios días al Mall, hasta que por fin una tarde la ve de nuevo pidiendo limosna, tiene un letrero que no alcanza a leer.

Yun: Hola.

Joven: Hola - lo saluda, al verlo - ¿También estas enfermo?

Yun: ¿Cómo?

Joven: Del hígado, por tu color.

Yun: No, éste es mi color natural.

Joven: Que raro...

Llega un tipo al lado de ellos.

Alejandro: ¿Amanda, quién es éste?

Amanda: Sólo me preguntaba...

Alejandro: No viniste aquí a hacer vida social, no has conseguido mucho dinero, deberás quedarte hasta la madrugada, sino nunca podrás operarte.

Amanda: Lo siento.

Yun: saca la billetera, y le pasa 50 dólares - Acá tienes, déjala que descanse un rato.

Alejandro: Te espero en casa a la hora de siempre, que lo disfruten jajajaja - se va

Amanda: mirando avergonzada al piso - gracias.

Yun: ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Amanda: Es mi... primo, vivo con él, estamos juntando para mi operación.

Yun: ¿Quieres comer algo?

Amanda: Gracias, no tengo hambre... en casa hay dos niños más... otros... primos lejanos míos, ellos también piden dinero para ayudarme ¿Puedo llevarles algo de comer?

Yun: Por supuesto - le compra varias hamburguesas, luego se sientan a conversar.

Amanda: Mi mamá murió, no tenía más familia... mi primo me aceptó en su casa, y desde entonces estoy juntando el dinero para mi trasplante.

Yun: Mi padre tiene este color, a decir verdad pensé que podrías ser mi hermana - al ver la mirada de ella ríe - jajaja mira - le muestra la foto de su abuela.

Amanda: En realidad se parece mucho a mí... - pasada varias horas - no me di cuenta de la hora, es muy tarde. Gracias por todo, debo volver a casa.

Yun: Te llevó.

Amanda: Prefiero que no, mi primo puede enojarse.

Los siguientes días Yun sigue buscándola en el Mall, por tres días no pudo encontrarla, pero al cuarto tuvo suerte.

Amanda: Hola

Yun: Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

Amanda: Bien, algo cansada nada más.

Yun: Vamos a comer algo, puedes llevar también para tus primos.

Amanda: ... es que llevo muy poco dinero reunido, y no quiero que me des de nuevo.

Yun: No te preocupes, para mí no es problema - y le da 50 dólares.

Amanda: sonrojada - me da vergüenza que creas que sólo quiero dinero de ti...

Yun: Sé que no es así, vamos.

Empieza a faltar a la escuela para juntarse con Amanda a conversar, en una de esas ocasiones la lleva a una tienda para comprarle ropa a ella, y a sus primos, ya que la que tiene está muy gastada. Pero al entrar en la primera tienda la vendedora hace salir a la joven.

Vendedora: Sale mugrosa, no puedes pedir limosna dentro del local - al ver a Yun - joven dígame en que puedo ayudarle - éste sólo le lanza una mirada molesta y se van.

Amanda: Siempre me tratan así, no te preocupe, gracias por la intensión.

Yun: Te prometí comprarte ropa y cumpliré.

Amanda: ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? - lo mira con ojos entrecerrados - ¿No serás un pervertido que quiere que le modele todo lo que me compres? Cuidado, sé defenderme muy bien - hace unas poses de karate que hacen reír al joven.

Yun: Para nada.

Amanda: ¿Por qué eres tan generoso conmigo entonces?

Yun: Me siento a gusto conversando contigo, no estoy cómodo entre los otros jóvenes, me relegan y molestan por mi altura y color de mi piel, sólo tengo una amiga... - se sonroja - es muy buena conmigo, pero nunca la han molestado ni tratado como a mí, no sabe cómo me siento.

Amanda: Entiendo, antes cuando iba a la escuela me pasaba igual. Te acepto la ropa pero donde me dejarán entrar vestida así.

Yun: Ven, sígueme - va a la tienda donde su madre compra su ropa.

Dueña: Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y tú mama? Hace tiempo que no viene.

Yun: Ha estado ocupada.

Dueña: Espera un poco - va donde Amanda, que se pone tensa - Señorita dígame en que puedo ayudarla

Amanda: Eehhh...

Yun: Viene conmigo, necesita ropa para ella y para niño de unos 6 años.

Dueña: Vengan al fondo, es la sección niños... ¿Es tu prima?

Yun: No, es una amiga.

Dueña: Se parecen mucho - al final salen con varias bolsas llenas - saludos a tu mamá.

Yun: Se los daré, gracias.

Se sientan a descansar y ordenar las cosas.

Amanda: ¿Y cómo es tu amiga?

Yun: Ojos azules como un cielo sin nubes, y pelo negro como noche sin luna... - suspira.

Amanda: ¿Ya le dijiste que la amas?

Yun: sonrojado al máximo - que dices... ella sólo es mi amiga... nunca se fijaría en mí... incluso fue mi niñera hasta no hace mucho... Bet me ve como a un niño todavía...

Amanda: Tienes como 16 años ¿Ella tiene 30?

Yun: No... - se ríe nervioso - me veo de 16 años, pero tengo 5 en realidad...

Amanda: ¿Eres un duende...?

Yun: No... los de la raza de mi padre crecen rápido, y tienen este color de piel... ¿Te asusta?

Amanda: No... a todo esto ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero? ¿Eres un mafioso o algo así?

Yun: Oye, primero un pervertido, luego un duende, ahora un mafioso... ¿Conoces el Conglomerado Heaven?

Amanda: Obvio.

Yun: Mi mamá es la dueña.

Amanda: Ahhh... genial... - siguen hablando, hasta que - uuuyyy, ya es tarde, debo irme, chao.

Yun: ¿Mañana vendrás de nuevo? ¿No te dio miedo lo que te conté de mí?

Amanda: ¿Por qué? Has sido muy bueno conmigo. Sí mañana vendré.

Yun: Nos vemos entonces - se despiden con un beso en la mejilla. Alguien los ve con odio en los ojos desde lejos, inmediatamente llama a Izbet.

Amanda llega a casa con la ropa y comida, al ver todo eso Alejandro la interroga.

Alejandro: Veo que el tipo sigue interesado en ti... - sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Qué le has dado a cambio de todo esto...?

Amanda: Nada de lo que imaginas... sólo mi amistad, tiene un gran corazón.

Alejandro: ¿Y de dónde saca tanto dinero?

Amanda: Me contó que su mamá es la dueña del Conglomerado Heaven.

Alejandro: Ya veo...

Esa noche en casa de Izbet.

Izbet: Me avisaron que hace días no vas a la escuela para juntarte con alguien en el Mall ¿Es verdad?

Yun: Sí, es que... - le cuenta todo.

Izbet: Que pena que tenga que pedir en las calles para operarse.

Yun: Eso mismo pienso, de verdad se parece mucho a la abuela - silencio - No sé cómo pedirte esto, pero puedes...

Izbet: ¿Pagar su operación?

Yun: Sí.

Izbet: Consigue la dirección y el nombre de su primo, haré que uno de los abogados vaya a hablar con él.

Yun: Gracias, mañana iré a verla y te traigo los datos.

Amanda: Pero después de la escuela.

Yun: Sí mamá.

Al otro día en la tarde, en la empresa Izbet está conversando con Piccolo por esto.

Piccolo: ¿Qué te preocupa?

Izbet: Que se estén aprovechando de él, puede ser que la joven no está enferma, tal vez sólo se maquilla para conseguir dinero. Supe de casos parecidos cuando era niña, algunos que parecía que no tienen piernas, o les falta un brazo, incluso drogan a los bebés para que puedan estar todo el día quietos mientras los adultos piden, hay muchas formas de engañar. No quise decirle nada, está tan contento con la amistad de ella, lleva muy poco conviviendo con los humanos, ni siquiera se le pasa por la mente algo así.

Piccolo: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Izbet: Una vez con la dirección, haré mis averiguaciones ¿Me acompañas a casa? Debo ver algo con Ann y nos vamos.

Luego de clases, Yun va a buscar a la joven al Mall.

Yun: Hola, hable con mi mamá y... ¿Estás bien?

Amanda: Me siento cansada ¿Puedes acompañarme a casa, por favor?

Yun: Claro.

Al llegar, como está desprevenido, lo duermen con cloroformo.

Secuaz: Le diste mucho.

Alejandro: Con su tamaño, no pasará nada, dormirá hasta mañana al menos.

Amanda: Recuerda que me prometiste que dejarías que los niños se vayan conmigo - su plan es poner a salvo a los niños y luego llamar a la policía para que rescaten a su amigo.

Alejandro: Ni tú ni los mocosos me interesan ahora.

Amanda: Dame el dinero que has juntado para mi operación, y nos vamos enseguida.

Alejandro: Qué ingenua, crees que yo juntaba dinero para ti jajaja eres más estúpida de lo que creía - la toma del brazo y la encierra en un cuarto con los pequeños, de unos 6 años.

David: Amanda ¿Qué pasa?

Amanda: Nada malo, tranquilos - no debí confiar en Alejandro, de verdad debo ser una idiota como me dice siempre para haber pensado que juntaba algo de lo que yo le traía para mí. Ahora Yun también está en peligro... tengo que abrir la puerta, debo salir a ayudarlo, por favor Dios sálvalo y a los niños, no me importa morir, he sufrido tanto que eso sería un descanso, no valgo nada, por algo todos me miran como si fuera poco menos que un perro - niños ayúdenme con las ventanas, vean si pueden abrirlas - estos niños son como mi familia; y mi amigo, hace tanto que nadie me trataba como él, como una persona y no como un pedazo de basura que hay que apartar con el pie, debo encontrar la forma de salir.

David y Rubén: cae desmayada - ¡AMANDA!

Mientras en otra parte del lugar.

Alejandro: Habla con uno de sus secuaces - Ahora a comunicarnos con su mamita, estoy seguro que dará lo que sea por tener a su hijo de vuelta, por si acaso voy a ponerle más cloroformo.

Secuaz: Cuidado, se te puede pasar la mano.

Alejandro: ¿Y qué? Igual pagará por recuperar el cuerpo.

Izbet recibe un mensaje del iPhone de Yun, quieren 100 millones para dejarlo libre. Todavía está conversando con Ann, le contó lo de Amanda para que le ayude con las averiguaciones cuando tengan los datos.

Izbet: Vamos Piccolo, siento el ki de Yun.

Ann: Voy con ustedes.

Piccolo: No.

Ann: Cuando lo rescaten me haré cargo con Izbet de todo, puedo ser de utilidad.

Piccolo: Es peligroso.

Ann: Tranquilo, aunque no sé artes marciales, esto puede ayudarme - muestra un revólver, al ver que Piccolo se acerca para tomarla en brazos - Izbet, puedes llevarme tú - a pesar de todo, todavía no se siente cómoda cerca de él.

Llegan al lugar, rápidamente Piccolo deja inconscientes a los ayudantes de Alejandro. Yun empieza a despertar, para asegurarse que no escape lo tiene atado a un pilar de cemento con una soga gruesa.

Alejandro: Eres muy fuerte, con la cantidad de cloroformo que te di, pensé que dormirías dos días al menos.

Yun: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasa?

Alejandro: Le pedí a tu mamita mucho dinero para dejarte libre.

Yun: ¿Y Amanda?

Alejandro: Porque te preocupas por ella, no te das cuenta que te trajo a mi trampa.

Yun: Eso es mentira, no debe saber nada.

Alejandro: Quiere un cuarto de lo que pedí por ti. Para ella sólo eras dinero, y tú sintiéndose el galán.

Mientras esto ocurre, Ann encuentra el cuarto donde están los niños encerrados.

Rubén: Ayúdenos, nuestra amiga está mal - como Ann no puede romper el seguro para entrar, Piccolo la aparta suavemente y arranca la puerta.

David: se alegra al verlo - Tú debes ser el Caballero Verde que ayudó a Amanda en estas semanas.

Piccolo: ¿Caballero Verde?

Rubén: Sí, quien compró la comida y la ropa para nosotros.

Ann: ¿Qué le pasa a su amiga? - se agacha para ver como está.

David: Cayó desmayada, hace tiempo que dice que le duele la cabeza y no tiene fuerza para casi nada, pero Alejandro la obliga a ir a pedir para su operación, hoy tuvo que hacer un trabajo especial en la tarde, sino... nos dejaría sin comida... y nos volvería a golpear - ambos niños tienen moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Amanda: semi inconsciente - por favor, ayuden a Yun... deben salvar a mi amigo - de nuevo queda inconsciente.

Izbet: entrando - Ann, llama a la policía, y a una ambulancia, iré a traer a Yun. Piccolo, cuídalos, si es necesario te llamaré, nadie más debe verte.

Llega cuando Yun acaba de romper las sogas, y tiene al tipo tomado del cuello.

Yun: Mientes, ella no es así, es una buena persona.

Izbet: Hijo...

Yun: Este tipo dice que Amanda está en esto... no lo creo... no puede ser - llora amargamente.

Izbet: La encontramos inconsciente, encerrada con dos niños, Ann llamó a la policía y una ambulancia, ella te trajo porque... está bestia... amenazó con volver a golpear a los pequeños, y dejarlos sin comer. Trae niños sin familia, y los hace pedir dinero para él.

Yun: Eres un desgraciado... una basura que no merece vivir.

Izbet: No lo hagas... eres mejor que él... no un asesino... recuerda lo que te enseñaron en el Templo... ahora quieres descargar toda esa rabia, pero luego tu conciencia no te dejara vivir - se acerca y le toma el hombro.

Por un rato lo tiene sujetado de la garganta, luego lo lleva a la columna y lo deja atado, va en busca de los niños y de Amanda.

Alejandro: tosiendo - gracias amorcito.

Izbet: Mi hijo no va a ensuciarse las manos con una basura como tú. La justicia se encargará.

Piccolo se va cuando llegan las autoridades, mientras Izbet y Yun llevan a Amanda al Hospital, Ann se hace cargo de los pequeños. Luego de unas semanas la joven es dada de alta.

Amanda: Gracias por todo, no sé cómo agradecerles que hayan cuidado a Rubén y David, no son familiares míos, pero los quiero mucho.

Izbet: No ha sido nada, se quedan con una amiga mía. Quédate tranquila por ellos, ahora debes ganar peso y cuidarte para cuando se dé la posibilidad de trasplante estés en las mejores condiciones.

Amanda: Me da vergüenza lo buena que es conmigo, luego de lo que le hice a su hijo.

Izbet: Ya lo conversamos, tuviste tus razones, no soy quien para juzgarte. Yun llévala a la casa, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos.

Esa tarde Izbet entra en el horario de visita a la cárcel donde está Alejandro, le dieron 50 años, por todo lo que le hizo a los niños, a la joven y el secuestro.

Alejandro: se pone frente a ella - Que sorpresa, preciosa, me viniste a ver.

Todos lo miran como si fuera un loco, de repente lo tapa la sombra de alguien, al darse vuelta ve una persona de 1.97 mts. y al menos 200 kilos.

Công: ¿Como estas, hermana?

Izbet: Bien hermano - se toman de los codos con las manos, a modo de saludo.

Công: Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Izbet: Hubiera querido hacer más por tu esposa.

Công: Ella murió en paz, le diste los mejores cuidados y sabía que nuestros hijos estarían bien, no sé cómo pagarte por todo.

Izbet: Sobre eso justamente quiero conversar contigo, te contare algo, luego te pediré un favor.

Công: Dalo por hecho hermana.

Ambos se van a conversar a un lugar apartado del patio.

Preso: Ten cuidado, a la Srta. Izbet se la respeta, una vez uno la silbó, a la semana tenía las piernas rotas - apunta al tipo alto - fue Công.

Alejandro: No sabía que ella tenía un hermano en prisión.

Preso: Se dicen hermanos pero no lo son, hay rumores que se conocían de niños. Debes haber escuchado del caso del Sr. Lý, estuvo en luchas ilegales, como no le pagaron, atacó a los tipos que organizaron todo y se le fue la mano, los mató. Su esposa estaba enferma de cáncer, y sus hijos eran pequeños, cuando llegó acá, inmediatamente vino a verlo, le puso los mejores abogados, le dieron cadena perpetua, y no pena de muerte, ella se hizo cargo de la esposa, y pago el internado de sus hijos.

Cuando terminan de conversar, Công e Izbet se acercan caminando.

Izbet: Lamento que mis abogados no hayan logrado que te dejarán ir a ver a Susan a su graduación.

Công: ¿Qué haría yo en medio de todos esos adinerados? Fue mejor que hayas ido tú. Da por hecho lo que me pediste.

Izbet: se acerca a Alejandro - Hay cosas peores que la muerte, y mi hermano te las enseñará. Te arrepentirás que haya detenido a mi hijo. Chao hermano.

Công: Anda sin cuidado hermana. Me haré cargo de él.

Izbet: Recuerda, no debe morir.

Công: Tienes mi palabra - gritando - QUIEN DEJE QUE ESTE PEDAZO DE BASURA SE MATE, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO. Hola - le dice a Alejandro - serás mi compañero de celda... cariño jajajajaja.

Ella se va en su auto pero a medio camino se detiene para que entre Piccolo.

Izbet: ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Piccolo: Noté que estabas extraña.

Izbet: Supongo que escuchaste todo.

Piccolo: Recuerdo que dijiste que dejarías que la justicia se hiciera cargo de ese tipo.

Izbet: sonrisa malévola - no mentí, Công Lý en la lengua de su pueblo significa Justicia.

Piccolo: Entonces el que Alejandro haya sido trasladado acá no fue casualidad.

Izbet: Puede ser.

Pasan los meses, y el estado de salud de Amanda empeora, necesita el trasplante, pero no encuentran un donante. Esa mañana Yun la lleva a la cascada, pasan un día precioso. Al llegar a casa tuvo que llevarla en brazos a su pieza para que descanse.

Amanda: Gracias por el maravilloso día.

Yun: De nada.

Amanda: Me haces sentir como si fuera de tu familia. Igual que tú, no tuve hermanos, era hija única, cuando me recogió Alejandro, aunque sabes cómo nos trataba, sentí que por fin era parte de una familia, ese es mi mayor deseo.

Detrás de la puerta, Izbet escucha todo, al otro día manda a buscar al abogado, luego llama a Ann para conversar la situación de los niños que hasta ahora ella y su esposo han cuidado.

Izbet: He hablado con la gente de servicio de menores, me ayudaran a buscarles un buen hogar, en lo posible juntos, pero sino deberán ir a familias distintas, es lo más que puedo hacer por ellos.

Ann: Hemos conversado con Arthur, necesitamos que nos asesores para quedarnos con los pequeños, no como tutores, queremos adoptarlos.

Izbet: Sé que se han encariñado con ellos en estos meses, pero todavía están tratando de tener un hijo propio ¿Si llega que pasara con los niños?

Ann: Tendrán un hermano menor que sé amarán y cuidarán como lo hacen entre ellos.

Amanda empeora, los médicos indican que si no se opera pronto no habrá nada que hacer.

Yun: ¿Y si reúno las esferas del Dragón?

Izbet: No sirve para enfermedades.

Yun: Es que no puedo ver como cada día se apaga más.

Izbet. Lo sé amor, pero no ha aparecido todavía un donante compatible. Disculpa pero el otro día escuche una conversación entre ustedes, espero que esto le alegre el momento a ambos - le pasa unos papeles.

Yun: al leerlos el rostro se le ilumina - gracias.

Izbet: Ella es una persona muy especial, en este tiempo le he tomado mucho cariño, anda a mostrárselos.

Amanda: Hola Yun.

Yun: Hola hermanita.

Amanda: Gracias por decirme así, aunque no sea verdad.

Yun: Si lo es, mira - le muestra los papeles de adopción, ahora es oficialmente Amanda Supay, madre Izbet, hermano Yun.

Amanda: llorando - después de todo lo que viví, nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz, por fin soy parte de una familia.

Yun: Te lo mereces, verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ann ocupa todo su tiempo en hacer llamados en la prensa, aparece en televisión hablando del caso, y pidiendo que la gente se ponga la mano en el corazón y ayuden a esta joven que ha sufrido tanto. Por fin se consigue el órgano y es trasplantada, luego de un tiempo vuelve a casa, y Bulma hace una fiesta por su mejoría.

Bulma: Que bueno, por fin te puedo conocer.

Amanda: Mucho gusto, Srta. Bulma.

Bulma: Dime Bulma, pasa - le presenta a todos.

Al rato.

Yun: Bet quiero presentarte a mi hermana.

Amanda: Hola.

Bet: Hola.

Izbet: Hijo ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Yun: Enseguida vuelvo, aprovechen de conversar para conocerse - se aleja.

Amanda: ¿Fuiste la niñera de Yun?

Bet: Sí, lo conozco desde que nació.

Amanda: Es un buen joven.

Bet: Fue fácil para ti engatusarlo.

Amanda: ¿Cómo?

Bet: Con tu pose de mujer en apuros, lograste que te ayudara, ahora incluso mi madrina te adoptó.

Amanda: No se lo pedí, lo hizo porque es una buena persona.

Bet: Eres una arribista, encontraré la manera de mostrarle como eres en verdad a mi madrina...

Amanda: Y a Yun...

Bet: Sobre todo a él, tiene un alma pura, creció alejado del mundo, no sabe a qué extremos llegan algunas para conseguir lo que desean.

Amanda: No lo engaño, lo quiero mucho a él y a mamá...

Bet: Recién la vienes conociendo y ya le dices así, eres una sinvergüenza.

Amanda: ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca me habías visto y me tratas de esta manera.

Bet: Te conozco de hace tiempo, seguí a Yun cuando dejo de ir a la escuela y descubrí que te iba a ver, te compraba comida y ropa, y tú aceptabas, no tienes dignidad. YO le conté a la madrina lo que pasaba para que ella le prohibiera juntarse contigo, pero fuiste más hábil de lo que pensaba - si las miradas matarán...

Amanda: ¿Por qué me tienes tanto odio?

Bet: Porque te aprovechaste de Yun... y de la madrina.

Amanda: ¿Sólo por eso?

Bet: ¿Qué más podría ser?

Amanda: Celos.

Bet: ¿Celosa yo? ¿Y de una tipa como tú? Yo tengo clase, no soy una mendiga... además él sólo es mi amigo.

Amanda: A pesar de ser una mendiga como dices, tengo la cultura suficiente para saber que no debo hacer un escándalo en una fiesta, por eso no te doy lo que te mereces.

En ese momento vuelven Yun e Izbet.

Izbet: Hola mis amores ¿Cómo están?

Bet: Disculpe madrina, debo decirle algo a mi mamá - se va muy rápido.

Izbet: ¿Cómo te cayó mi ahijada? Es una jovencita muy adorable o no.

Amanda: Si, muy adorable.

Esa noche luego de la fiesta, Yun lleva a su nueva hermana al Templo Sagrado a conocer a Dende y Mr. Popó, los acompañan Izbet y Piccolo.

Dende: Hola.

Yun: Hola, quiero presentarte a mi hermana, Amanda.

Amanda: Un gusto, he escuchado mucho de ti.

Dende: Yo igual.

Pasaron unos días allí para luego volver a sus vidas normales. La jovencita es inscrita en la misma escuela que Yun y Bet, a pesar que ambas no se soportan, cuando está presente Yun o Izbet, se tratan con amabilidad. Seis meses después, Amanda se desmaya, su organismo rechaza el nuevo hígado, ya no hay nada más que hacer, debe estar con oxígeno permanente, se acerca el final muy rápido. Izbet le pide a Piccolo que reúna las esferas del dragón.

Izbet: Sal de hay Shen Long y cumple mi deseo.

Shen Long: ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?

Izbet: Mi único deseo es...

Desde ese momento Amanda está mejor, ya no necesita ninguna máquina para respirar, Yun está muy feliz y le agradece a su madre, pero...

Yun: Supe que reunieron las esferas del dragón por Amanda, pensé que habías dicho que no podía salvarla porque era una enfermedad.

Izbet: Exactamente, no sirve para enfermedades.

Yun: Pero ahora Amanda...

Izbet: Mi deseo fue que no tuviera dolores, ni le costará respirar hasta que... llegue el momento. Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora por ella.

Amanda: saliendo de detrás de la puerta - Te lo agradezco, mamá.

Yun: ¡Amanda!

Amanda: ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

Izbet: Aproximadamente una semana.

Amanda: Pasaré ese tiempo con Rubén y David, y podré despedirme de todos.

A la semana, luego de jugar un poco con los niños se siente cansada.

Amanda: Yun ¿Podrías llevarme a volar?

Yun: Claro - la acomoda en sus brazos y van a campo abierto mientras anochece.

Amanda: Me acuerdo cuando conocí a Dende, fue nuestra primera salida en familia, sé que tu padre también me aprecia, a pesar que siempre está muy serio, han sido unos meses muy especiales para mí.

Yun: Amanda...

Amanda: mira la luna - me acuerdo que me dijiste que Bet tenía el cabello tan negro como noche sin luna... debes decirle lo que sientes por ella... la vida es tan corta...

Yun: ¿Y si no me ama?

Amanda: Al menos lo intentaste, y quien te dice que no te ama... si no te arriesgas como sabrás...

Yun: No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Amanda: Quiero dormir... tengo sueño - en ese momento muere.

Yun: Hermanita...

Ha pasado un día, se está preparando todo para el velatorio.

Izbet: Hijo, debes estar tranquilo, ella pasó sus últimos meses muy feliz.

Yun: ¿Por qué mamá? Ella era buena, en cambio ladrones, asesinos, gente como Alejandro... porque ellos si pueden vivir y mi hermanita no.

Izbet: El abuelo que me crió me decía que cuando Dios necesitaba de ángeles, se llevaba a las mejores personas. También escuche que cuando la persona paga las faltas que han hecho en vida, muere.

Yun: O sea que tú, papá y yo tenemos culpas que pagar por eso no hemos muerto. Nada de esto es justo - se aleja volando.

Aparece Piccolo, ha escuchado todo.

Izbet: Por favor, puedes hablar con él, la verdad no sé qué más decirle para que se calme, hay mucho dolor en su alma.

Piccolo: Dejemos que se tranquilice un poco, lo mejor ahora es que éste solo. Luego iré a buscarlo.

Para ayudar a Izbet, llegan Jenny y Bet, está última muy triste, sigue pensando que Yun está enamorado de Amanda.

Bet: Madrina ¿Dónde está Yun?

Izbet: Se fue lejos, su padre va a ir a hablar con él más tarde.

Bet: Estaba muy enamorado de ella.

Izbet: No mi niña, la quería como a una hermana nada más.

Piccolo: Nos vemos, voy a buscar a Yun.

Bet: Sr. Piccolo, cuando termine su conversación con él, podría decirle que me busque.

Piccolo: Bueno.

Lo encuentra en la cascada.

Piccolo: Hola.

Yun: Hola - silencio - fuiste Kamisama por muchos años, o al menos una parte de ti, dime ¿Por qué pasa esto? Los malvados viven tranquilos y las buenas personas mueren.

Piccolo: No puedo darte la explicación que esperas escuchar, llega el momento en que cada persona debe morir.

Yun: O sea no importa que hagas el bien o el mal, igual llegado tu momento te mueres.

Piccolo: No es tan así, tú vienes a esta vida por algo, a hacer una obra buena o mala, importante o no, cuando la realizas mueres.

Yun: Ella era una buena persona, por qué vivió tan poco.

Piccolo: Hay humanos que viven menos que ella, incluso algunos no alcanzan a nacer, lo único seguro cuando hay vida, es que morirás tarde o temprano, incluso los dioses de los dioses van a morir, tal vez en 10.000 años, o 1.000 millones de años, pero ocurrirá, es la ley natural de la vida - mira al suelo - si vivieras para siempre, no deberías encariñarte con nadie, porque se iría al otro mundo y tú seguirías para siempre, solo, o te amargarías con el recuerdo de lo que tuviste y nunca volverá - se pierde un momento en sus pensamientos, él heredó la eterna juventud de su padre, vuelve a mirar a su hijo - tú y tu madre también les llegará su momento, lo más seguro antes que yo, pero ella y yo sabemos que es como debe ser, envejecerá y morirá, aunque me duela en el alma pensar en no verla más, ni a ti, debo dejar que la vida siga su curso.

Yun: ¿Qué sentido tuvo que ella pasará por todo ese dolor?

Piccolo: Amanda trajo alegría a quienes la rodearon, logro ayudar a David y Rubén, ellos ahora tienen un hogar y unos buenos padres. Su muerte ayudara a muchos, quienes se salvarán por tener un trasplante a tiempo, movió el corazón de mucha gente con su historia. Nunca dejó de tener fe, y a pesar que sabía que su final estaba próximo no sé amargo. A diferencia de tu madre y yo, nunca habías vivido la muerte de alguien cercano, esa es la ley de la vida, y así la aceptamos - mira al cielo - También debes aprender que no porque eres una buena persona, todos los demás lo son, has de aprender a cuidarte - pone su mano en el hombro de su hijo - Descarga tu pena y rabia, luego te sentirás mejor. Están terminando los preparativos del funeral, Bet me pidió que te dijera que la busques - y se va.

A las horas Yun vuelve a la ciudad, tiene los ojos rojos, pero no ha podido derramar ni una lágrima, encuentra a su amiga en el jardín de su casa.

Yun: Hola.

Bet: Hola ¿Cómo estás?

Yun: Cansado.

Bet: Es que no has dormido en dos días, desde que ella murió.

Yun: No tienes idea como me siento.

Bet: con tono amargo - la amas ¿Verdad?

Yun: la abraza - Sí, era especial, fue la hermana que nunca tuve, tú tienes a Marcos, Trunks ahora tiene a Bra, y antes aunque no eran de su sangre a Gohan o a Goten, siempre quise un hermano o hermana ya que crecí rodeado de adultos. Desde que la conocí sentí que alguien me entendía, que vivía situaciones parecidas a las mías, sentí que era MI hermana, quería ayudarla a estudiar, protegerla, verla en su graduación, que se enamorará, entregarla a su esposo en el altar, verla convertirse en madre... por qué tuvo que morir - grita - POR QUÉ... - por fin logra llorar.

Bet también solloza, en parte por culpa por haber tratado de esa manera a la joven por celos de esa relación tan especial que tenían, que al final no era del tipo de amor que ella creía, y también de pena por verlo así. Ya más tranquilo ambos van juntos al velorio y luego a los funerales. Yun estaba amargado y deprimido, pero con el tiempo volvió a ser el joven alegre de antes.

Casi un año después del funeral, una gran noticia anima a todos, Ann tuvo una linda niña, con el pelo rojo de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, fue la regalona de sus padres y hermanos mayores, el nombre que eligieron para ella fue Amanda.

Fin del recuerdo

Piccolo: Fue la primera gran pena de Yun.

Izbet: Hubiera querido que no viviera eso, pero los dolores ayudan a madurar, sirvió para que entendiera mejor la vida.

Piccolo: ¿Viste a Amanda en el paraíso?

Izbet: No, la busque pero nadie supo decirme de ella - mirada picara - pero Kaioshin me contó que pasó, (para evitarse problemas hace tiempo dejó de decirle Shini) por no tener odio en su corazón, fue devuelta a la Tierra, al seno de una familia que la ama como siempre debió ser. A decir verdad ambos la conocimos cuando reencarnó pero no pudimos reconocerla, ahora es colorina con ojos verdes...

Piccolo: ¿La hija de Ann?

Izbet: Sí, la hija de Ann.

FIN


End file.
